


Star Wars: the Tales of Ba Sing Se

by Shigura



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bending (Avatar), Crossover, Gen, The Force, bending is the Force, obi wan loves tea almost as much as iroh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigura/pseuds/Shigura
Summary: Set during the Mortis arc, Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka investigate a 2000 year old Jedi distress code. Little do they know the coordinates they receive land them in the heart of the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se. Why are they sent there? Who knows. Is the Force having a little bit of fun at their expense? Almost certainly.Written in the same style as the Tales of Ba Sing Se - each Star Wars character has their own little adventure and meet some interesting friends along the way.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. City of Walls and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maketea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/gifts).



> This chapter is mostly a recap of the beginning of Overlords, the first ep in the Mortis trilogy. This is also my first public fic. Enjoy :) Thank you to maketea for inspiring me to write again!

"Rex. Rex do you read me? We're at the rendezvous point waiting your arrival. Where are you?" Anakin was noticeably concerned. Walking into a separatist trap with troops was one thing, but Rex's cruiser was nowhere to be seen. 

"Sir we are at the rendezvous point. There's no sign of you on our scanners."

Nothing about this mission was making sense. Clearly they had underestimated the level of preparation that had gone into this trap. "Oh, come on. That's impossible." Anakin turned to Obi Wan. "Something's wrong, we're at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated, but there's nothing here. Rex is at the the same coordinates, and he's not here!" All three Jedi were now concerned. 

"This _is_ getting interesting." Agreed Obi Wan. At that moment Rex's holotransmission began to cut out. The Jedi struggled to hear Rex say "Unable to find you. Where are you Sir?" before his words became inaudible.

"Something's blocking the signal." Ahsoka interjected as the ship's lights went out.

"Not good." Obi Wan said. Even he was unsettled. Without power, they were practically dead in space.

"Everything's dead. Even the life support." said Ahsoka. _This isn't good at all_ , she thought. Now they were alone and defenseless against any oncoming attack. 

"This is _really_ strange. Anakin said, more to himself. At that moment they heard the welcome hums of a ship rebooting and the lights came on again.

"There! See, nothing to be concerned about after all." Obi Wan wasn't fooling anyone with his _I told you so_ attitude.

"Then what's _that?"_ Ahsoka said, pointing at what looked like a giant metal diamond. The ship jerked forward and again the lights went out. Now the ship was being pulled inexorably towards the diamond as if it had the gravitational force of a huge star. "It's pulling us towards it!" As they approached closer, the two triangular halves of the diamond began to open to reveal a blinding white light.

"Everyone strap yourself in! It looks as though we're going for a ride." Obi Wan said, unable to resist his incessant banter even during this seemingly inescapable crash landing. The ship was being pulled in at an ever faster rate, the light becoming brighter and more blinding as it did so until the three Jedi lost consciousness.

\---

Anakin awoke aching all over. He sat up, stretched and saw Obi Wan do the same. "I must've blacked out." He groaned.

"Then who landed the shuttle?" Asked Obi Wan. 

"Not me." Replied Ahsoka, disorientated.

"Where are we?" Asked Anakin. The three Jedi looked out of the cockpit and were greeted with nothing but a barren plain for miles around, except for what looked like a huge wall some distance away.

"Some kind of organic mass." Ahsoka answered, examining the ship's scanners. "All of our readings indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid." She examined further. "But, at least the atmosphere is breathable."

"Well this is getting more unusual by the minute." Obi Wan remarked as he attempted to retrieve coordinates. "I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are, or, if we are even _in_ our own galaxy."

"The ship's systems seem fine but for whatever reason nothing's working." Said Anakin. Ahsoka opened the ship's door and the three Jedi walked down the landing ramp and into the barren wilderness that greeted them. Instinctively they headed for the great sandstone wall which curved into the distance. Behind them they saw a mountain range equidistant to the wall ahead of them and concluded this wall marked the only sign of civilisation for miles around. As they neared the wall, they began to appreciate the size of whatever civilisation the wall enclosed. The curvature of the wall was so minute that the circular civilisation must've encompassed a measurable proportion of the planet. As they got closer, all three Jedi sensed movement on top of the wall. What looked like great piles of earth adorned the wall's peak. 

"I don't think it's wise to make our presence known. That wall looks heavily guarded." Obi Wan cautioned. The other two Jedi headed the master's words and focused on cloaking their presence in the Force. As they approached ever nearer, they began to scout for potential ways to get through the wall. There were no openings in sight, and Obi Wan guessed they probably wouldn't come across one for many days' scouting. With the supplies they had, he knew they didn't have that kind of time. The sun was level with the mountain peaks by the time they were within touching distance of the wall. 

"We should make camp for the night." Suggested Anakin. 

"No, I think the best chance we have of scaling that wall unnoticed is in the dead of night. Besides, we don't know the planet's rotational cycle. We can only guess how long the night will last."

"I brought a couple grappling hooks with me in case we ran into this kinda problem." Ahsoka reached into her travelling rucksack and pulled out two military grappling hooks, offering one for Obi Wan to examine. "Judging by the height I doubt even we can scale it without them." 

"Agreed." Replied Obi Wan. "Since we only have two, I think it wise if one of us scales the wall alone first to assess the situation. If whatever is on the other side seems habitable, I'll drop my grappling hook down so you two can follow."

"Hey, who put you in charge?" Anakin asked sarcastically.

"He _is_ a master, Skyguy." Ahsoka jabbed lightheartedly at Anakin. 

"Whatever. Just don't take too long."

They waited until the sun had fully set and the sky was adorned with stars. They noted that the planet had one small moon and one sun. Obi Wan reached out in the Force and sensed there was no one directly above them at present. He aimed the hook at one of the gaps in the wall's battlements and fired. The device made little noise but he felt the tug of the rope as the hook latched onto one of the jagged merlons. He pulled the trigger again and began his ascent. He watched as the silhouettes of his companions grew smaller and concentrated on his immediate surroundings. He sensed a presence of a few men a little away from his position and cloaked his presence in response. When he reached the top, he noted that the wall was immensely thick, as the top of the wall stretched out such that he couldn't yet see what was on the other side. He made his way silently forward and was greeted with one of the most spectacular views he had seen in the entire galaxy, and given they were at war, that was saying something. The expanse before him glowed with specks of golden candlelight as far as the eye could see. The light seemed to get more concentrated with distance, and Obi Wan could make out two additional walls contained within the city. Immediately below him were fields of what looked like farmland with a few buildings scattered here and there. Elegant bridges and viaducts as high as the walls stretched into the horizon. From what he could make out there were hundreds of thousands of primitive looking buildings. In the distance, he could make out great mansions on hills and in the centre of his vision, a palace the size of the Jedi temple lit up like a beacon. He sensed life, yet with this came something far more sinister below the city, though exactly what he could not say. In addition he sensed a strong Force presence. He deduced that the population of force sensitives was far more concentrated here than on most worlds. The place was certainly big enough that they'd be able to pass through undetected if they kept their wits about them. Of course they'd need to assess the species that lived here, how they dressed and the like, and adapt accordingly. Nothing three Jedi couldn't handle.

As he began to walk back to the outer side of the wall, he sensed movement to his left. He quickly moved to hide behind a turret, but he knew they'd somehow sensed he was there. _Force sensitive guards?_ He wondered. He was about to peer out behind the turret to assess the situation when he felt the earth vibrate unnaturally. He snatched a glance and witnessed two men dressed in shades of green stamp their feet into the earth, to which a couple of rocks heaped in a pile responded by levitating. This was the force expressed in a way Obi Wan had never seen. It wasn't just levitation - it was as if the earth had moved in response to their calling. Obi Wan waited, focusing his attention inward to mask his presence to a greater extent. When he sensed the rocks had been lowered and heard the men walk away, he thought it safe to move silently to the wall's edge. He saw Anakin and Ahsoka far below, and sent a little nod through the Force that he was about to throw down the grappling hook. He waited for the others to join him, still on guard for any oncoming attack.

"How's the situation looking?" Asked Anakin when they reached the top.

"The city is huge, with a population density the size of Coruscant. It looks habitable enough, but we must be careful. There are Force wielders here unlike any I've encountered. They have a deep connection to the earth. I also sense an unease all around the city."

"I sense it too." Anakin agreed.

"It's like they're guarding something. Something they don't want people to know about." Said Ahsoka.

"We'll need disguises." Said Obi Wan. "I think if we follow that viaduct there we can reach the inner sector of the city. We can look for food and shelter there."

"Let's make it quick, I'm starving!" Said Ahsoka.

The three Jedi made their way along the wall, careful not to run into any guards. The viaduct Obi Wan was referring to was only a short distance from where they'd ascended. When they reached the outpost connecting the viaduct to the wall, they saw what looked to be some kind of transport stationed there. It didn't look like it would be going anywhere anytime soon. They decided to make their way along the viaduct on foot. A short while later they made it to the inner wall. They descended the wall using the same method they'd used to enter the city, and began to explore, hoods up to avoid unwanted attention. Despite reduced numbers of people in the dead of night, they quickly noticed that the only species here was human. This wasn't a problem at night, but come daylight they'd need to think of something for Ahsoka. They heard people conversing in Basic, but their pictogram writing was unfamiliar to them. At last they came to somewhere decent looking to rest, next to a shop where the remains of hot Jasmine tea lingered in the air.


	2. The Tale of Obi Wan part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for supplies, Obi Wan makes a much needed stop at a tea shop, where he gets off to a rather unfriendly start with Zuko. Luckily Iroh is there to resolve the situation. 
> 
> Featuring a lot of tea. Because Iroh.

The next morning, Obi Wan awoke to the smell of freshly brewed tea wafting through the window of their bedroom. The inn was comfortable - maybe even too comfortable for their budget, which was non existent given the obvious lack of Republic presence on the planet. _No matter,_ Obi Wan thought as he stretched. He'd learned a thing or two from Qui Gon in his Padawan years, and certainly knew how to persuade those who needed a little encouragement. The others weren't awake yet. Typical _._ Anakin always did enjoy his creature comforts, even if he didn't show it. 

Quietly he opened the door and headed downstairs for a little early morning exploring. The fact of the matter was they were trapped in this city until they could figure out what was wrong with their ship. Only problem was, their ship was half a day's walk outside the wall. He could tell the civilisation was primitive, but he expected there'd at least be a transmitter they could use to send a distress signal back to the temple. He hoped there might be a bit more than that, possibly even a ship they could "borrow". _No,_ he thought. _That's not the Jedi way._ They'd figure something out. Obviously the Force had brought them here for a reason. He resolved to meditate on the situation when he returned with some food.

He thought of asking the man at the desk for directions, but thought better of it, not wanting to draw attention to himself. By all accounts they were strangers here, and their robes definitely didn't help. He ventured out into the main street, past the smell of hot tea. _Jasmine tea._ His favourite. As a temple resident he'd always enjoyed a cup of herbal tea to calm his mind. Unable to resist, Obi Wan entered the tea shop and seated himself down by the window. He liked watching the sun rise, and what better way to do it than with a cup of hot herbal tea. 

"One cup of Jasmine tea, please." He asked the waiter when he came over. He immediately noticed the scar around his right eye, and sensed there was great pain behind its origin. _Battles leave scars,_ he supposed. Despite this the waiter's demeanour seemed pleasant enough. 

"One Jasmine tea!" He shouted to the man in the kitchen. 

"Coming right up!" An elderly voice called back in response.

Obi Wan sat, sipping his tea and reflecting on life when the waiter came over. "That'll be three copper pieces please."

"You don't need any copper pieces." Obi Wan said calmly, waving his hand in front of the waiter.

"Um, yes I do." He replied, bewildered. _Sith,_ Obi Wan thought. Of course his will was going to be strong. He had the scar to prove it.

"I'm sorry. What I mean by that is I'll pay you with some other good." He improvised. "What will you take?" 

"We'll _take_ copper pieces. By the looks of things you don't have anything else to offer anyway." The waiter replied, anger seeping into his voice. He didn't like the idea of him or his uncle being cheated. This guy obviously wasn't from around here, and he didn't want this fugitive attracting unwanted attention to their shop. 

Obi Wan could sense the boy's anger rising, and feared the situation would not end well. He was thinking about ways he could escape when the boy turned and went to the kitchen. He could see him whispering with the older man, looking back every few seconds to make sure the stranger was still there, before they both returned to his table. 

"My name is Iroh." The older man said pleasantly. "My nephew tells me you cannot pay for your tea." 

"I regret to admit he is right." Obi Wan replied. "I am truly sorry. I was walking past when I caught a whiff of a truly remarkable scent of Jasmine tea. I just couldn't resist." He figured if he couldn't use the Force, he could at least use his charm. It had gotten him out of far worse situations than this.

This seemed to work, for the old man chuckled fondly and said, "That is an understandable sentiment, good traveller. I too have enjoyed the pleasant aroma of Jasmine tea for many years."

"Well I _truly_ think he's trying to con us, uncle." Zuko hissed loud enough for Obi Wan to hear.

"Come now, Zuko. What is but a few copper pieces for the price of a mind at peace?" Iroh smiled. "My nephew is frugal, but I suppose one has to be these days. Come, I think I know a way to satisfy you both." He led Obi Wan to the back of the shop by the kitchen. "How about our friend here works to pay off his debt? Three copper pieces is not much, so let's say he works until the sun is fully up. What do you think Zuko?"

"Fine. But make sure he knows what he's doing." Zuko answered grudgingly.

"Come, I will show you the kitchen. We have some tea to brew!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know who you'd like to see Anakin and Ahsoka to interact with from the Avatar universe :) Part 2 coming soon.


End file.
